


early hours

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [59]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and she and yeza have a bunch more kids, and veth is halfling again, babies are Fun, its all very sweet, parenting!, some nebulous time in the future where everyone has gotten their happy ending, very short, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: parenting is fun.





	early hours

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Veth wakes up to the sound of sniffles that are rapidly turning to wails coming from the faintly glowing ball Caleb had enchanted as a baby monitor. She sighs, running a hand down her face, and then pokes her groggy husband. 

“Your lovely wife needs some _rest_ , time to step up sweetheart,” she says, voice still husky from sleep- or at least the few hours she’d managed to squeeze in between the last time they’d been woken up. Yeza groans, and stays laying there, the _lump_. “No way, it was my turn last time, and you’re closer to the door, anyway,” he replies. 

Veth huffs, turning to face him. 

“Oh? It’s my turn, now, huh? Is it,” and Yeza can’t stop a smile from coming to his face, as he recognizes that tone of voice, “ _my_ turn, is it? Yes, yes, I’ll just get up and walk down the hall on my legs, you know, the ones that nearly got _burned off_? While I was trying to cross a river of lava? In the _Underdark_? To rescue my dear, _dear_ husband, from the very _heart_ of Xhorhas! Mmhmm, I’ll just go do that, shall I?”

They both have grins on their faces, now, and Yeza gropes for his glasses on the nightstand, before sitting up and putting on his slippers. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve got ‘er,” he mumbles, giving his wife a kiss before he walks out of the room.


End file.
